


不应当

by moonshiner_lzz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshiner_lzz/pseuds/moonshiner_lzz
Summary: pwp／都是青春期荷尔蒙作祟雷文警告：双性／舔xue非常非常雷且ooc／及时退出勿上升本人
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Mark Lee, 李泰容/李马克
Kudos: 20





	不应当

01

因接连下了几场雨，五月的首尔有些闷热，雨水都积在电线杆旁路面的不平处，路灯亮时，成就了大大小小的光晕。  
李马克抱着书包蹲在路边，埋头去数被那些个圆圈住的月亮，氤氲的湿气把他的卷发向下拉。  
裤腿被打湿，黏在光裸的脚踝上有点难受，于是干脆卷了上去，露出截常年不见日光的小腿，月下发出盈盈的光。

「上来吧」  
送信人没有被编辑上名称，只是串冷冰冰的号码，屏幕沾了不少汗，手机屏亮的时候害他差点失手扔出去。  
接着那个号码又发过来句：  
「来的时候买一下套」  
李马克眨着眼，很快回复。  
「上周买的呢」  
「用完了啊」  
「这么快」  
「动作快点 买来钱给你」  
又不是这个问题。李马克深吸进口湿冷的空气，肺里像灌了满满一泡水，问题郁结在喉口，不上也不下。

好在便利店的店员是男性，还是大学生，在他支支吾吾地说是跑腿的后，也没多说什么，反倒在把黑色塑料袋递给他时露出个会心的笑。  
像是被那个视线烫到，李马克特意避开碰到对方的手，拿了塑料袋便仓皇而逃，直到跑上一段斜坡，进了洞内最高那栋建筑，才弯下腰喘气。

“有鬼在追你啊，”看上去比他稍微高一两年纪的男生从房间里走出来，拖鞋在走廊上发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的声音。  
李马克摇摇头，还在玄关喘。  
“那就是金猪在追你。”  
金猪是cc男高检查风纪的教导员。李马克也摇摇头。头发染成银灰色的男生对这个话题失去兴趣，用食指勾起袋子，另一只手拂过他额前的黑头发，让他明亮的眼睛露出来。  
“出了这么多汗，去洗个澡吧？”

虽然也知道去同学家写作业不过是谎话，但被当面提醒自己在撒谎，而且还是为了做这种事撒谎，李马克的肩膀瞬间蔫了下去。  
没再催促他，李泰容随手抽出张湿巾擦着手，转身进了房间。

事情是怎么变到这一步的呢，站在源源落下的热水下，他还是觉得一切都是上帝跟他开的一个玩笑。

那天的事，他是真的什么都记不得了。第一次喝进肚里的烧酒兑橙汁，没什么太大酒味，反而甜甜的与果汁无异，周围的前辈们举着绿色玻璃瓶接连伸向他，不得不接。狭小的房间，烟味呛人，昏暗的灯光下他频频去找李泰容，更多的时候只能看到他和一位学姐低声谈话的样子，笑着的侧脸将房内唯一的光源分界，看上去模糊又遥远。

他只是想融进这个圈子，想多接近李泰容一些，没想到一下就接近到赤诚相对的程度。  
在陌生的房间陌生的味道陌生的温度中醒来，大脑和身体的隐秘部位一样疼痛翻江倒海，而看清身边那张脸的时候，他的心里只有一句话：完蛋了。

他是喜欢李泰容，更多的是崇拜，是你青春期时会对长相人缘一切都出众的学长的那种崇拜，他一直以来都是这么说服自己的，可这无法解释他后来的举动。  
他就像在玻璃鱼缸里的纸船，有人伸手进去搅动，他也跟着涟漪摇摆，直到浑身吸满水分被拖向池底。  
本来他以为这些都会被隐藏得很好，包括自己身体的秘密，那些害他被班里男生开玩笑欺负的原因之一——为什么李马克去卫生间总要去隔间——正是来自他的双腿间的部分。

一切都要怪那晚，当时他们都喝醉了，可不管再怎么想否认事实，酒店洁白的床单上，那些斑驳痕迹依旧触目惊心。

洗完澡进了房间，他一步步走到李泰容眼前，被牵着手拉过去，像本书那样摊开在床上。  
他的腿从浴袍间滑出来，羞涩地曲起合拢，明亮的灯光下一点也遮不住他颤抖的大腿，稚嫩的男性器官藏在稀疏的毛发间，及再往下的，兀自绽开的两瓣软肉。淡淡的粉，因为期待翕动着，可怜又可爱。李泰容一手将他的腿分开，从他膝盖下环过拉向自己，接着用牙咬着撕开一个避孕套，手指沾了袋子里的黏液，在那渗出点点晶莹水光的肉唇外打转，很快便按压进一指。  
李马克皱眉咬住下唇，不管做多少次，每被打开他那自己都没怎么碰过的地方，总会让他十分紧张。

“啊……嗯！慢、点……”  
他小声哀求，李泰容却反倒加快了速度，埋在身体里的手指曲起，指节刚好顶到一处，那里顿时一片酸软，被大幅度搅动也都缓缓承受了。

李泰容的袖子被卷上去不少，手撑在李马克身体两侧，从他的视角刚好能看见，那令他羡慕已久的手臂青筋正随着动作蓬勃，他感到口渴，张着嘴大口喘息，好像就能汲取到他需要的东西。接着是阵天旋地转，再看不清什么，身体被潮水般一浪接一浪地打湿，翻来覆去地席卷冲刷，情欲击打着他身体的每一部分，只能小心再小心，遮掩再遮掩。  
一只手捏住了他的下巴，把他的脸扳正，他下意识地闭上眼睛，重量压下来进得更深，害他闷哼出来，接着耳边传来沉重的呼吸，湿热的感觉，他才意识到被舔了耳朵。  
“为什么不敢看我？”  
“我没……没有……”  
李马克白白张了口，被撞出几声呻吟，这才慢慢睁眼，逞强看回去。  
刚睁眼他就后悔了，对方的眼睛直勾勾看着他，又黑又深，映着他自己深陷情欲，满脸潮红又放浪的样子。李泰容盯着他看了一会儿，突然捏住他一侧胸肉，手指在最敏感的地方揉搓，他匆忙按在那只手上，小声呜咽起来，但没有更多的抵抗。  
不知是不喜欢还是想要更多。  
他最终还是闭了眼，突然觉得有点难过，可他也说不出来为什么。是他先喜欢上的，又是他在该刹车的时候反倒犹豫了，还接受了那个提议，事到如今他又在期望什么呢，他自己也不知道，只能在李泰容身下一次又一次被轻易送上高潮罢了。

02

第二节课课间总是李马克肚子最饿的时候，饥饿感挤压着胃部的感觉令他难受到坐立不安，听不进去课。好不容易捱到下课铃响起，做完问候，他拔腿就往零食部跑。跑到拐角的时候好像看到走廊那头一抹白色，多亏了李泰容这个发色，还有脸，不瞎不傻看到了都会多看他几眼，但今天李马克打算装瞎作傻。  
没下两步楼梯身后传来叫自己名字的喊声，他想，装都装了，再装个聋也没差太多。  
等好不容易等高年级都走得差不多了，他才挤进去，准备要三明治牛奶掏掏口袋才发现钱没有带。

“李马克，叫你你跑什么？”耳边传来周围女生的小声惊呼。不用回头也知道是谁。  
“哈哈……我没带钱……”

他饿到思维跳跃，李泰容倒也很快理解。  
“……谁让你昨天不把钱拿走。”

众目睽睽之下，这话怎么听怎么有点故事，李马克僵在原地，攥住衣角，竖起耳朵听周围的悉悉索索。很快李泰容替他买好东西，三明治塞进他手里，先走了出去。人群像红海那样给他分开条路，李马克赶紧搭上便车，快步跟在后面，火急火燎咬了口面包，心里感叹，老师说的果然没错，世上本没有路，走的人多了就成了路。

“你们最后一节是自习对吧？”  
“嗯……”  
按照平时他是不会对学长这么没礼貌的，但是他的嘴现在很忙，忙着嚼东西，而人只有一张嘴；他的眼睛也很忙，李泰容身后的教室窗户上挤了一排眼睛耳朵，李泰容特意很小声地和他说话，必须得凑在耳边说才能听得清楚。  
“翘了。”李泰容的脑袋几乎靠在了他肩上，近到能把他右眼角下那道疤的形状刻进脑子里。  
“不行。”把最后一口三明治咽下去，李马克还是清醒地摇摇头。  
“为什么？”  
“我们学生干部要开会，老师也在的。”  
好像苦恼了一会儿，李泰容才勉强开口，“好吧，不过你今晚可能回不了家了。”  
“泰容哥！”他小声叫道，机警地向四周看去，虽然快到上课时间，走廊上早就不剩什么人。  
到底是打算做什么，虽然不用想也知道，但李泰容非要把那个想法摆出来，让他去想象，身体立刻惊蛰般苏醒，有一部分冰消雪融。  
李泰容明显看穿了他的反应，被取悦了一样轻声笑着，“待会地址发给你”这样说着，把一罐香蕉牛奶塞给他便走了。

03

趴跪在床上，屁股撅得高高的，只是被手指玩就让他流了好多水。李马克的脸埋进枕头里掩饰呼吸，还在想先前说出房间号时前台接应小姐看他的表情。走进来看见装潢，才想起来这就是他们那次，第一次做的时候去的地方，浴室是全透明的，害他那天早上只能在另一个人的注视下，把半干的精液挖出来，羞耻又难受。

明明想说我们就此打住吧，除此以外还有别的话想说，但是李泰容把他压在门口亲了好久，亲得他晕头转向，最后被放开的时候竟然还追着又在对方的下唇上咬了一下。

他明明不是这样，不想这样的。

被从后面进入的时候，身体被打开的感觉尤为明显，沉重又笃定，把他身体劈开，慢慢推进来，直到他的屁股软绵绵地抵上对方的胯骨，柔嫩的皮肤耐不住毛发带来的瘙痒，一张一缩，想吃进去更多。李泰容不动，他就感觉被钉在那，哪儿也不能去。这种感觉快把他逼疯了，但他也开不了口叫李泰容操他，最后自己也没察觉，腰直往下沉，微小地前后摆动起来。李泰容突然差不多全部抽出，在他还没来得及疑惑的时候，又迅速又猛烈地捅了回去，快感像海啸山崩瞬间淹没全身，让他竟然就这么高潮了。  
“啊啊！——呜呜……”

他发出段尖细的呻吟，很快又在下一轮顶弄中被撞得支离破碎。一只手伸到他的下腹，圈住那可怜巴巴吐着前液的男性器官套弄，因为高潮而痉挛的阴道又被一点点撞开，重新缠上李泰容；快感太多，害得他跪也跪不住，身体在滑下去之前被拉着胳膊向后仰去，直到躺进一个怀抱，眼前迷迷蒙蒙出现影影绰绰的影像，是床对面的落地窗。  
“睁开眼，马克，”李泰容的声音温柔喑哑，像有让他做个乖孩子的魔力。“好好看我是怎么操你的。”  
他的大腿被强行分开成浪荡的姿态，随着撞击在空中摇摆；扁平的胸膛因为情潮充盈，全身都被染上层淡淡的红；他的女性器官也是，嫣红贪婪地开着——是李泰容让他变成这样的。  
灼热的呼吸喷洒在颈窝，他摇着头，想逃离眼前的欢愉，却不自觉逃向它，他开始前后轻轻晃动腰肢，进到深处时甚至会将小腹顶起来一些。

男孩的女孩的，快感令他无法拒绝，无处可逃。

李泰容扔掉最后一个避孕套，亲过他脖颈的痣，锁骨，肚脐，等他察觉到他想做什么的时候已经为时已晚。他的大腿现在连要合拢都困难，只能由着那双手被打开，而那深处早就是一片泥泞；在李马克徒劳的惊呼下，李泰容埋进他雪白的腿间，在大腿根丰腴的软肉处不轻不重地咬了一口，接着亲上他被操到翻开的阴唇。  
“嗯啊……不……！可以……”  
眼泪终于落下，碰到自己的胳膊，滚烫地碎了，下面的小穴也开始泊泊流淌。在连续的高潮下，他的外阴温度变得很高，一切又都被更为火热的唇舌卷着吃进去了。

他一直觉得是畸形，是丑陋，是父母兄长想藏着掖着的他的残缺，此刻被他偷偷喜欢的人亲着，吻着，温柔对待，突然让他有了底气，遇到李泰容以前受到的委屈都可以一笔勾销。

胸腔里仿佛有鸟在飞窜，迫不及待要破开皮肉，冲出去；喜欢，爱，他大概是念叨了这些词，可他的身体太过疲倦，等不及听清回答，思绪早已飘离他，飞向别的地方，恍惚间他似乎变成了一朵花，一朵只为李泰容而开的花。

这本不应当。

-完-


End file.
